Changing History
by Lion Sins
Summary: E se a ida de Harry para a Câmara Secreta houvesse terminado de uma maneira diferente? E se Tom Riddle conseguiu fazer Harry entender seu ponto de vista? (Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história foi escrita para fins não lucrativos.)


_Só uma pequena epifania que eu tive, espero que gostem._

 **Capítulo único**

 _[…] — Voldemort — disse Riddle com indulgência — é o meu passado, presente e futuro, Harry Potter…_

 _E, tirando a varinha de Harry do bolso, ele escreveu no ar três palavras cintilantes:_

 _TOM SERVOLO RIDDLE_

 _Em seguida, agitou a varinha uma vez e as letras do seu nome se rearrumaram:_

 _EIS LORD VOLDEMORT_

— _Entendeu? Era um nome que eu já estava usando em Hogwarts, só para os meus amigos mais íntimos, é claro. Você acha que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa para sempre? Eu, em cujas veias corre o sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin, pelo lado de minha mãe? Eu, conservar o nome de um trouxa sujo e comum, que me abandonou mesmo antes de eu nascer, só porque descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa? Não, Harry, criei para mim um nome novo, um nome que eu sabia que os bruxos de todo o mundo um dia teriam medo de pronunciar […]._

Harry estava paralisado, Merlin, como esperavam que ele enfrentasse Voldemort com doze anos? Ele precisava sair daí, e rápido.

\- O que você quer de mim, Tom?

-Não use esse nome ridículo!- exclamou Riddle com raiva, tomou alguns segundos para de acalmar e continuou – O que quero de você Harry? Simples, sua lealdade, seu apoio. Há muito mais nessa vida do que ser um peão de Dumbledore, Harry, venha comigo, eu posso te ajudar a ser livre, a ser quem você realmente é… - ao olhar chocado de Harry, Riddle deu um sorriso e continuou – O que? Você achou que eu não seria capaz de ver por trás de uma simples máscara? Você está cansado Harry. Cansado da Luz te dando as costas, das expectativas sobre você, de ter que ser o salvador. Eu posso lhe ajudar, você só tem que aceitar.

"Como?" Era a única coisa que Harry conseguia pensar, "Como ele conseguiu descobrir tudo isso? Ele estava sendo tão óbvio assim?"

-Digamos que por algum motivo eu aceite sua oferta, o que eu ganho? -perguntou Harry, genuinamente curioso.

-Ah, então Harry, a pergunta certa seria, o que você não ganha? Eu posso lhe dar tudo o que você quiser, tudo. A única coisa que você precisa fazer, é aceitar.

Estava parecendo uma oferta realmente tentadora para Harry, era recém seu segundo ano, mas ele já podia ver todas as manipulações de Dumbledore e realmente não estava querendo ver como isso iria ficar até seu sétimo ano, pior, até a guerra. E depois de pensar muito, Harry tomou sua decisão.

-Ok, eu me junto a você, mas deixe a Gina ir, por favor. Ela não tem culpa de nada. Ela é inocente.

Harry olhava sem entender para Riddle, que havia começado a ter um ataque de risos logo que ele terminou de falar.

-Inocente? Não sabe de nada? Harry, Harry… Quem diria que você poderia ser tão ingênuo assim – falou Riddle, balançando sua cabeça em negação.- Ela já estava participando dos planos de Dumbledore Harry, ela já estava planejando lhe dar uma poção do amor caso você não se apaixonasse por ela até o sexto ano dela.

-O QUÊ?- Harry estava incrédulo, lívido, não conseguia acreditar nisso. -Porquê? A família Weasley tem sido boa para mim, por quê ela faria isso?

\- É tudo sobre seu dinheiro Harry, os Weasleys tem sido pagos desde a noite que seus pais foram mortos, eles são o plano principal de Dumbledore. Uma família amorosa, que lhe dê tudo o que você nunca teve, assim, quando estivéssemos perto da guerra, não seria estranho você fazer um testamento deixando tudo para eles, ninguém iria olhar duas vezes. Então, quando você morresse, eles ficariam com tudo, seriam podre de ricos e bem olhados pela sociedade por ser a família em quem o _Salvador_ confiou.

-Não, você está mentindo, eles não fariam isso. Certo?- Mas Harry não podia negar, essas palavras realmente fazia sentindo pra ele, afinal, qual outro motivo uma família puro-sangue, mesmo os Weasleys, entrariam pela passagem trouxa? Ainda mais gritando aos sete ventos sobre a plataforma 9 ³/4? Mas, espera...- Como assim _quando eu morresse_?

-Ah, você não sabe Harry?- perguntou retoricamente Riddle, com veneno praticamente escorrendo em sua voz.- Você é uma _Horcrux_ da minha alma principal, você tem uma parte da minha alma em você, então, você vê, para terminar a guerra, você teria que morrer.

-Como você tem tanta certeza disso? De eu ser uma _Horcrux_ e de eu precisar morrer para perder isso.- Harry estava extasiado, ele não podia crer em tudo o que ele estava descobrindo hoje. Claro que ele sabia das manipulações de Dumbledore, mas ele não achava que estava neste ponto.

-Eu posso sentir minha alma em você Harry, de inicio achei que fosse somente magia residual, resultado da maldição de tantos anos atrás, mas agora não posso negar, não depois de ficar tanto tempo perto de você, é minha alma que está aí. E sobre morrer, bom, só existem dois meios de destruir uma _Horcrux_ , ou você destrói totalmente o receptáculo, ou o criador se arrepende totalmente do ato que ele cometeu para criá-lo; qual das duas opções você acha mais provável que Voldemort irá seguir? Ainda mais sem saber que você é uma _Horcrux_?

Harry estava nervoso, não, nervoso era pouco para descrever o que Harry estava sentindo, ele estava com raiva, com vontade de matar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse na sua frente, e claro que Riddle percebeu isso.

-Então Harry, o que me diz?- Perguntou Riddle pomposamente, sabendo que a Luz já tinha perdido seu peão.

-Você fez seu ponto Riddle. Eu estou disposto a me juntar a você, mas tenho mais algumas perguntas, assim como condições dessa aliança.- Harry respondeu em um tom neutro, não querendo mais pensar na traição que havia descoberto.

-Por todos os meios, diga-as, e eu verei o que posso fazer acontecer.

-Hermione, ela está junto com os Weasleys?

-Sim Harry, ela está sendo paga para ser sua amiga também, Dumbledore já prometeu todos os livros da biblioteca Potter para ela, se ela conseguisse diminuir sua auto estima e fazer com que você não se interessasse pelos estudos, afinal, tudo o que o velho menos precisa é um peão que pense sozinho, que contradiga as ordens, e pior, que não esteja disposto a morrer pelo " _bem maior"_ dele.

Essa foi a gota para Harry, qualquer dúvida que ele tivesse sobre abandonar a Luz tinha acabado de ser resolvida, agora só faltava Riddle concordar com suas condições, caso contrário, Harry estaria feliz sendo Cinza.

-Ok… Bom, eu me recuso a ser um simples Comensal da Morte, afinal, pelo tanto que Voldemort quer me matar, eu devo ser importante. Então, minhas condições são as seguintes: Voldemort irá me tratar com respeito, como se eu fosse um igual, e eu não irei receber a marca. Se você puder me garantir que isso será possível, considere-se com um novo aliado.

-Não esperava nada menos de você Harry. Muito bem, parece que estamos de acordo.- Nesse instante a imagem de Riddle tremulou por um momento, mas assim que passou, Harry entendeu o que havia acontecido, Gina estava morta, e Riddle estava finalmente livre.

-Oh, e agora? Quais são seus planos?

-Agora Harry, você vai voltar com o corpo de Gina em seus braços, dizendo que você chegou muito tarde, por favor, faça uma cara de sofrimento, pelo bem da missão. E eu, ficarei aqui em baixo nas câmaras, quando as coisas se acalmarem um pouco, eu irei embora, procurar minha alma principal, e começar a reunir novos aliados. Quando as férias começarem, eu irei até você.

-Tudo bem…

E assim, ao pegar Gina, Harry forçou-se a lembrar de memórias ruins, para que sua expressão realmente parecesse de quem havia perdido um amigo próximo.

-A gente se vê nas férias Riddle, e então, conversaremos sobre os próximos passos.- Disse Harry em um tom firme e frio.

-Até lá Harry, espero ansiosamente para podermos conversar livremente com você.

 _E assim um novo destino foi selado para o mundo mágico, e não havia ninguém preparado para ele._


End file.
